1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to germicidal sanitizing systems that utilize ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Germicidal sanitizing with ultraviolet (UV) light generally involves exposing an area or an enclosed space to a UV light source. Due to the potentially harmful effects of UV light to humans, care must be taken when sanitizing a space to avoid human exposure.